


here, kitty kitty.

by maarsh



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actual Detective Akira Kurusu, Actual Thief Goro Akechi, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Day 1, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarsh/pseuds/maarsh
Summary: Goro Akechi was prone to small misfortunes on a day-to-day basis; tripping, flat tires on his bike, underclassmen somehow displaying a great amount of clumsiness and spilling things on his uniform, really anything that’d either get a rise out of him and/or make a fool of himself.Today’s misfortune was decidedly (jokingly) labelled as ‘Cat Burglar’.“That’s why you were trying to climb it?” Goro nods. A touch embarrassed remembering that Akira saw him trying to climb a tree.





	here, kitty kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> ShuAke Confidant Week Day 1: **Food** | Foil | Antithesis  
>   
> 
> coughs this actually wasn't my initial plan for day 1 but the fic ended up writing itself oops  
>   
> aaanyway, in case anybody is still confused this is set in the same universe as '[Coffee or Thief? It's Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803067)'

Goro Akechi was prone to small misfortunes on a day-to-day basis; tripping, flat tires on his bike, underclassmen somehow displaying a great amount of clumsiness and spilling things on his uniform, really anything that’d either get a rise out of him and/or make a fool of himself.

Today’s misfortune was decidedly ( ~~jokingly~~ _)_  labelled as ‘ _Cat Burglar_ ’.

The thief looks up to the branches of one of the park’s trees. Squinting hard enough to see the black figure with a bright yellow collar among the shade of the leaves on one of the higher branches with something in its mouth looking down at him with big blue eyes and not moving an inch. He curses under his breath.

“Please tell me you came all the way up there after  _stealing my wallet_  with plans to get yourself down.” Pleads the teen, as if the cat would bother listening to him. Judging by how they lead him around the park while he was pretty much begging them to return his wallet, he was prepared for the worst.

But the cat does bother to listen to him, if only to stick its nose up at Goro, obviously too prideful to acknowledge its blunder. He almost laughed. _Almost_. The damn cat still has his wallet after all.

_Well Goro, guess you’ll have to learn how to climb a tree today if you want to take the train home. Ugh. You’d think Japan’s most wanted thief would know better than to let some cat steal their wallet._

He’s at the second branch now, only a few more to go until-

“Akechi-senpai?” Startled, the voice makes him loose his grip and sends him landing onto the grass unceremoniously. A few leaves fall along with him.

“Ah, Kurusu-kun. What a surprise to see you here.” Goro smiles at the bespectacled teen, taking his offered hand, he brushes off the dust and leaves.

“Yeah, are you alright? It wasn’t that high up but…”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m alright. What brings you here though?”

“Oh, right! I was looking for Morgana, my cat.” The detective starts making vague gestures as he describes it.

“Mostly black, the fur near his paws are white, blue eyes—“

“Yellow collar.” He supplies, voice flat.

“Yeah!” Akira nods enthusiastically, Goro lets the confusion sink in and waits for him to ask- “How’d you know? I usually keep him in the attic when LeBlanc is open.”

“Well, Kurusu-kun…” He looks up at the tree, the detective mimics him and Goro can see the small ‘o’ that forms on the other’s lips from the corner of his eye. “’Morgana’ here decided to steal my wallet and proceeded to get themselves stuck in a tree…”

“That’s why you were trying to climb it?” Goro nods. A touch embarrassed remembering that Akira saw him trying to climb a tree. The small blush intensifies when the detective laughs.

“It’s a good thing I got here then, don’t worry I got this.” He has the audacity to wink with all the bravado he’d show off as Joker. Before going to the part underneath the branches Morgana was now clinging onto, likely after the tree shook when he fell off, and holds out his arms.

“Mona, it’s alright, your father’s here now!” Coos Akira, “You’ve done it before!” The cat perks up at hearing Akira, but doesn’t make any move to get down. “Kurusu-kun are you sure, we could just call-“

“If you can get down on your own again we’ll have sushi for dinner!” That seems to get Morgana’s attention again, eyes narrowing at his owner. “Mmm, let’s see, we could get salmon or maybe halibut…What are you up for, Akechi-senpai?” Akira turns to him with a grin that Goro can’t help but play along.

“Well I’m always up for anything  _hamachi_. Oh,  _ahi nigiri_  sounds good too…”

When they look back, Morgana’s already climbing down at an amazing speed. Akira takes him into his arms once they’re within his reach, gingerly taking his wallet from between the cat’s teeth and handing it back to Goro.

“Geez, you’re lucky this is Akechi-senpai’s or we’d have a lot of explaining to do.” The sight of the other teen chiding his cat like an actual father was surely an amusing sight.

“Thanks for helping me get my wallet back.” Goro says before he forgets, “I guess I’ll be seeing you-“

“Why don’t you come with us? It’ll be fun, sneaking Morgana into the sushi bar.” Akira’s grinning again, Morgana still in his arms.

“For somebody working so closely with the law, you sure do like going against rules.”

Akira stares at him for only a few seconds, but it’s enough to unsettle Goro until he chuckles. “Oh come on, it’s just Mona, he won’t hurt anyone.”

“It’s for food safety.”

“He can stay in my bag like he always does.”

“What, are you planning to feed him from under the table—wait what do you mean ‘like he always does’? You bring him with you everywhere?”

“He gets lonely.” The detective pouts for effect, meanwhile he feels like fighting an incoming headache.

“Ugh, fine. As long as we aren’t caught, I suppose. You’re paying.”

“Well I do work to feed my two favorite things in the world.” The cheeky grin he gives him is enough to bring red to his face. Naturally, he looks away.

“Cute—“

“Shut up.”

-

They don’t get caught sneaking Morgana into the sushi bar, but Goro’s more inclined to think that the people behind the counter are ignoring him on purpose. Especially when Akira feeds him without regard for subtlety, by the time they’re finished and out of the place Goro’s convinced everybody there knows about the cat in the bag.

“I have to admit, that was an entertaining way to spend one of my free days.” Goro’s amused smile widens when Morgana meows in agreement. Satisfied with the turn of events.

His owner however…

“Yeah, an entertaining way to  _burn a hole through my wallet_. Man, you guys aren’t cheap.” Akira pockets his wallet dejectedly.

“Hm, I guess I’ll make up for it with more visits to Leblanc. It’ll be a good time to get ahead on some of the material for my classes.”

“Spoken like a true honor student. Does that like, run in the family or something? I’m pretty sure Makoto’s said the exact same thing...” The black-haired teen starts muttering to himself, so he decides to interrupt him while he still has the chance.

“Thank you, Kurusu-kun. You’re great company as always, but I do have to get going.”

“It’s no problem, you’re not bad company either. I’ll hold you to that promise of visiting Leblanc more.” Smiling, he waves at Goro as he starts walking towards the station.

He looks back to return the wave and sees the detective cups his hands around his mouth.

“Careful not to let cats steal your wallet again, okay?”

“Natu-“

“It’d be pretty embarrassing if you just let your stuff get stolen,  _considering who you are_!”

Goro tries to hide how he tenses up at that.

Now, that sentence could have meant anything. Coming from a prodigy teen detective though…

_Just what the hell does that **mean**?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile again since i've decided to sit down and write fic so i hope htis didn't come out like word vomit or anything lol
> 
> if you liked it or something feel free to hit me up [@m_aarsh](https://twitter.com/m_aarsh) on twitter!


End file.
